


Obsession

by Moonspite



Series: Rotten Men, Grotesque Romance [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Creepy, M/M, Male Masturbation, Stalker, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspite/pseuds/Moonspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Re-uploaded] Archer and Kimbley are roommates in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't terribly satisfied with how I wrote it before, so I found an awesome beta-reader and did some tweaking. I think I like it a lot better now.

When Frank Archer had gone overseas to study forensic science in the United States, he didn’t know what to expect. However, the prospect of being out of the watchful eye of his mother and father was something he had wished for since childhood. Though, it was thanks to their upper-class status that he was able to escape in the first place. It didn’t matter to Archer where he was studying, so long as it was far away.

It was his first night of settling into his suite, savoring the idea of finally being allowed his autonomy. He hadn’t brought much along with him, aside from basic toiletries, his phone, laptop, and a few sets of clothes that were all neatly organized in his bags. Archer considered himself a very practical man.

Much to his luck, there had been room for him in a two-person suite in a cluster of four. He could at least have some semblance of privacy, providing his roommate let him alone.

As fate would have it, however, Archer would have no such luck.

The poor man had been saddled with one of the worst possible human beings he could have ever met during his lifetime. It was a rather greasy-looking art student, a guy around five or so years older than Archer – but he may just as well have been a toddler, considering the kinds of messes he’d leave around the suite.

Apparently, his name was Zolf J. Kimbley and he’d recently transferred from the American south, which explained the charming twang in his voice. His lightly-tanned skin suggested somewhere like Florida or Texas, but either way, his neck was red.

Kimbley and Archer’s first meeting was explosive, to say the least.

After getting so drunk that he could barely walk a straight line, Kimbley had managed to return to the suite and plopped down onto Archer’s bed – where the other boy laid in it, fast asleep. Suffice to say, Archer had been upset and the now passed-out Kimbley was crumpled up on the floor like a piece of paper. It was this first interaction that had laid down the foundation of their relationship.

It was this first interaction that had stirred something within Archer.

It was difficult to pin down what it was that brought about Archer’s fixation with Kimbley – whether it was the brief intimacy of them sharing a bed, or the idea that Kimbley himself was so rotten, so to speak.

There was no possible way to know what exactly triggered this sudden interest that Archer had developed in the other man. All he knew was that everything about Kimbley was simply delicious.

One day, Kimbley had left a small pile of dirty clothes on the couch before leaving for class. After making sure that other man was gone, Archer stepped in, taking a seat in a huge, comfy chair set across from where Kimbley had dumped his laundry. For a minute or so, he sat there, eyes shut as he relished in the fact that he had the suite to himself.

However, he was drawn out of his thoughts by the acrid smell permeating from roommate’s clothes sitting just out of reach. It was as though Kimbley was still in the room with him. Archer felt himself begin to perspire.

He was hesitant to approach the couch, telling himself over and over how gross it was. It was crazy, this alien desire and Archer knew it. Before he knew what he was doing, he quickly grabbed a sock from the pile and brought it to his face. He took in a long breath and ignored every one of his thoughts that urged him to stop what he was doing.

The image of Kimbley formed in his mind. The smell was so thick in his nostrils. He craved him.

After a moment or so had passed, Archer stuffed the sock into his pocket.

Kimbley had come back to the suite that night at around two in the morning, collapsing in a heap on the couch, using his dirty laundry as a makeshift pillow. The sound had roused Archer from his little catnap and he gingerly made his way into the living room to get a glimpse of his new friend, creeping up behind the couch, careful not to make a sound.

Shifting slightly on the couch, Kimbley made a soft grumbling sound as he fumbled with his belt and peeled it off. He had his hand halfway down his shorts now and his fingers began to wrap around the shaft of his half-mast cock. Pumping the shaft, he began to rut his hips, a breathy moan released from his lips.

The couch began to groan beneath him, rocking in time with his thrusts and rattling the boy that sat behind it. Archer’s eyes widened in excitement. His heart skipped a beat as an idea popped into his brain.

Quickly, he dug out the phone from his pocket and activated the feature that would allow him to record sound, being mindful to stay quiet.

Kimbley continued to pull at his cock, dragging his thumb along its head and smearing precum. He swore under his breath, his voice uncharacteristically soft. He quickened the pace, lewd sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filling the air as he drew closer to climax.

Arching his back, Kimbley’s mouth formed a circle as he came. White, hot sperm spilled onto his hand, coating it completely while he tried to catch his breath.

Archer sat there, stunned, but satisfied, for a good minute or so before shutting off the app on his phone and creeping back to his room.

In a couple of weeks, Kimbley would wonder why so many of his clothes had gone missing.


End file.
